Night To Remember
by vampireheiress13
Summary: Prom. A day everyone in school was waiting for, apart from me. Unfortunately my bestfriend slash secret crush for life asked me as his date. And somewhat that day had been a "proper" event or date to tell him what I feel...the secret that I'm afraid will make things a lot complicated. one shot.


**"Night To Remember"**

**by vampireheiress13  
**

**This was supposed to be a pre-Valentine special and a prom inspired entry but then I didn't finished it that time so... this is Post-Valentine one. **

**Haha A Super-Belated one.**

**Anyways, enough of that. Enjoy **

**Disclaimer: I just own the story, not the characters. Of course.**

*******sorry for errors*****  
**

* * *

**Summary: ** Prom. A day everyone in school was waiting for, apart from me. Unfortunately my bestfriend slash secret crush for life asked me as his date. And somewhat that day had been a "proper" event or date to tell him what I feel...the secret that I'm afraid will make things a lot complicated.

**BELLA**

I tumbled a sigh as I take back my stare at the girl and boy happily hugging each other. Well, I guess that is what will really happen if the one you liked so much asked you to prom.

Here's the thing: she liked her since the beginning of time and he liked her back—but they don't know that—so they just communicate through staring. _God, numb people! Can't they really tell?_

"Hey! Daydreaming again?" _he _shouted at my ear. _Great, speaking of dense people... may I introduce the world's most numb guy?*drumroll please* _Edward Cullen. My bestfriend. Yes I'm in love with my best friend since the beginning of time too... and he doesn't know it.

"Why do you always do that?" I shouted back at his ear. He can be annoying at times too.

He cringed, "its fun!"

I rolled my eyes and grabbed the foods that were always reserved just for me at his tray, "There's nothing fun in there."

He pouted, "Whatever. So... prom's drawing near..."

"Right," I scoffed. I never actually imagined myself in a gown and dancing all night... but I definitely imagined myself dancing with him, minus the gown and make-up.

"Any plans?"

"Uhmmm... most definite a date with my sheets and pillow," I shrugged and took a big bite off my apple.

He laughed at my sarcasm, "Actually, I'm going."

A chunk of the apple nearly stuck on my throat, "Who with? Who asked you—I mean who'd you asked?"

Before announcing, he helped me in drinking, "You."

"What?" _Is this real? He's really asking me out? Omigosh! _I thought but then_, Oh, Stop it Bella!_

"Yeah... I mean... it's better if it's you, my bestfriend, than any other girl."

My excitement dropped, "Oh... yeah." I said, "But—"

"Oh c'mon! It's just a night! It won't hurt you to dress up for a night! Do it for me, please?" He pulled off his best puppy-eyed look.

I rubbed his face, "Stop doing that."

"Come on..." he pouted, looked down and slowly looked up batting his lashes. _Don't do that Edward..._ ,"I already said to everyone that I'm going with you."

"Everyone? That does mean the "girls""? _Who'd been harassing you to go with them?_

"Yep,"

_Just like I thought..._

"No." I said.

"You don't really want to go with me?" he challenged and I shook my head, "Okay, then."

He stood up, _and what's he going to do?_

"Ms. Isabella Swan! Would you go to prom with me?" few people turned their heads on our directions, after he said it a little too loud. _Edward knows how I hate attention!_

"Don't call me Isabella!" I gritted, "Could you just please sit down!" I pulled his sweater sleeve down.

He shook his head.

"You're so stubborn! Stop this now!"

He grinned down at me, "Only a 'yes' will do my dear."

"Why are you being so pushy?" I kept pulling his favorite sweater down but he's still not listening!

"Pushy, huh? The word is persuasive, Isabella."

"Stop calling me Isabell—!" Before I entirely said my hate name, he jumped up on the table and put his hands on the sides of his mouth, "Ms. Isabella Marie Swan! Would you give me the honor to be your escort on prom!" he shouted on the top of his lungs. Goddamn it, Edward! I'm putting my best in pulling Edwards foot off.

"Stop this now, it's not funny!"

The crowd started cheering, "Say yes! Say yes! Say yes!"

He looked down at me, "You heard them."

My body went ice-cold. This people wouldn't stop (and him), until I say...

"Fine! Yes, I will go with you! There, you happy now?" I shouted.

A laughing Edward jumped off the table, landing in front of me. He sticks his tongue at me before giving me a hug.

"I hate you."

He laughed more, "I know."

"If I know you're just using me."

"Not really... I really wanna go with you."

"Right. As your chaperone," I scoffed.

"As my date," he said.

My world stopped. Even my brain. _Stop, Bella... don't be affected..._ _please, don't, _I chanted before I collected myself and glared at him. He just beamed at me, cupped my face and fed me a spoonful of yogurt just like he always does.

When the day came to a close, I sulked in my bedroom. I don't know if I should be excited that I was going to prom with him. I mean, he just doesn't have a choice. I'm his only girl friend not just any other friend—his very best friend. We'd been friends since forever. And I liked him since forever too.

It's actually hard to ignore it when you're together. Laughing, joking around, and sharing secrets. But if there is one thing I'd never tell him—this. How he makes me feel whenever I'm around him. The security and the comfort, was always present. He was a sweet guy... a guy to die for.

With a sigh, I hugged my pillow tightly, imagining that it was him. I wanted to whisper badly how much I liked him... and suddenly a brilliant—rather crazy and self-loathing idea came to my head.

I will tell him, _everything _on prom. _Everything._

I know it sounds ridiculous but I will...? My thoughts sound sure at first but it ended on a question. Annoyed to death to myself, I buried myself on my pillows and counted the remaining days of me as his bestfriend.

**Prom day.**

There was a soft rap at my door, "Bella? Aren't you ready yet? Edward's here." My mom's voice came from the other side of the door.

"Sure mom," I said though I'm panicking inside.

Ohmygod!ohmygod!ohmygod!

I slapped my cheeks, "Don't panic!" I shouted to myself.

Today is the day. The day of my revelation. I collected myself before stepping out of the comfort of my bedroom.

I heard Edward's voice, "Bella! We're gonna be late! Are yo—" he stopped at the bottom of the stairs staring at me with his eyes open wide.

"That bad?" I asked helplessly.

The side of his lips slowly tugged a smile, "No, you're actually beautiful."

"Actually?"

He laughed, "You're always beautiful."

My cheeks burned but I ignored it, "Okay... let's pretend I believe that."

He laughed once more and held out his hand, "Whatever. Are we ready?"

My breath was caught up on my throat. He's giving me that dazzling stare again! Look away Bella! Look Away!

He took a step up to me, "Bella?"

"Uhmmm..."

"Come on! You can't change your mind now you can't back out on me." He said taking my hand in his, squeezing it gently.

"Who's backing out?" I smiled faintly, thinking about my plan for later. No backing out now. Right, Bella?

We arrived at school in no time. Well of course the prom is held at the ever famous gym, which is transformed slightly with balloons and tables.

He led us to the empty and farthest table. He pulled the chair for me to sit then pulled the one beside it for him. But before he even sat down, a girl approached him.

"Can... can... I have this dance?" she asked him quietly.

He looked down at me, as if waiting for my approval so I just nodded.

"I'll be back." He said and left with her.

I sighed, _as if I'll have him for the rest of the night... _

They were dancing almost awkwardly that I had to laugh. When he saw me, he glared at me! Her hands were around his neck but then they were arms length apart... as if Edward wouldn't want to be close to her. I shook my head when another girl asked him...

Instead of watching Edward's unhappy face after so many dances, I decided to grab us both our dinner. When I turned around from the buffet table, he was running towards me.

"I've been looking for you!" he said, panting for air.

"Well you found me now, what's up?"

"I thought you ran away from me."

I sighed, "We can't leave until it's over alright."

"I'll take you to the table." He got the plate off my hand and placed his arm around my waist.

"So... how many girls have already danced with my bestfriend?" I nudged his stomach.

He smacked the back of my head, "Oh shut up!"

I giggled and when we reached our table, a line of girls are waiting.

"Speaking of them..." I said.

I heard him sigh.

"Hi Edward..." a girl in pink gown said as we approach, "Can we have a dance with you?"

He sighed and nodded and turned to me.

"Don't pig out too much," he said and left me.

"I'm hungry so I can pig out if I want." I said to myself and eat the stuff I stuffed on my plate. As if I care about who saw me eating so much.

"Bella?" I looked up and saw Mike, "Wanna dance with me?"

"No." I said.

"Please?"

I stared at him for a long time, "No."

"Come on!" he whined.

"What part of no, have you not understand?" I almost yelled, " ."

He sighed then left me alone.

"Good,"

Before I even put a spoonful of mashed potato in my mouth, another guy approached me. I turned him down of course. What part of 'no' and 'I don't dance' don't they get?

Someone tapped my shoulder.

"What—!" I turned around and it was Edward.

"Let's get out of here. Now." He said pulling my hand but I remained seated.

"Why? You're not having fun with them? Well, I'm having fun... eating."

He glared at me, "Please?"

"No."

"Don't do this to me, Bella, Please."

I laughed, "What am I doing?"

"Just go with me!"

I laughed again, enjoying teasing him, "Where?"

"Just—go! With me!" he shouted.

"We can't. The guards won't let us." I said to him.

"Just trust me, okay?"

I stared at him.

"Please?" he pressed his palms together, "Please?"

I sighed, "Fine."

"Yes!" he said and took my hand in his, tightly and towed me somewhere.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked when we reached the back gates. Obviously we can't pass through—there is Mr. Guard, guarding it.

We had our backs pressed on the wall waiting for the right moment to escape.

"Do you think we'll make it?" I whispered.

"Have I told you to trust me?" he snapped.

"Do you know we can be suspended for days with this?" I snapped.

"Sshhh... Here comes Jasper..."

"Jasper?" I asked and peeked on what he is telling me.

Jasper was there calling the attention of the guard. He winked at us and I guess that is his signal.

Edward tightened his grip on my hand, "Ready?"

"Are you really sure about this?"

He looked at me, "We've got to move quickly, Jasper is running out of things to say!"

"Fine!"

He smiled, "Ready?"

"Fine!" I answered. He chuckled, pulled me closer then we readied ourselves to sneak out carefully. Any closer now... the lights were dim and we are technically at the back of the guard, inches away from the outside... and...

"Wait for it..." he said and, "Go!"

We ran hand in hand to wherever he is about to take me, feeling the midnight air as it pass on our faces.

"Wait! Wait! My shoes! My shoes!" I pulled my hand off him and started freeing myself off these shoes.

"What?" he asked while both laughing and panting. I threw him those and he crouched down.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Hop on my back, slowpoke." He said.

"I'm really flattered, Edward." I said sarcastically and hop on his back. We always do this every now and then. So it was nothing to him...when it was also special to me.

He laughed and stood up. He had the straps of my shoes and my arms around his neck, his arms locked my legs on the sides of his waist.

He started walking slowly, "I thought we're running?" I asked.

"Do you actually realize how heavy you are?"

I pulled his hair, "Ha-ha."

"Ouch!" he complained, "You really did pig out back there, didn't you?"

I giggled and looked at him. From up here, I have quite a view... and I can actually smell him... _sighs_... I guess this is the last we're ever going to be like this—my last piggy-back ride on him.

I rested my head over his shoulder.

"Sleepy?" he asked.

I shook my head, "No."

"Don't sleep on me. We're here."

"What—?" When I looked up we found a sparkling gazebo in the middle of a meadow, "Wow."

He stopped us in front of it. The white gazebo is well-lit by Christmas lights, and a round table set for two in the center.

"You made this?"

He nodded and set me down on my feet, letting me wander around, "Yes. I thought, if you're planning to skip prom, this is where I'll take you."

I looked at him, "And why here?"

"And could have our own prom," he shrugged.

"And since when have you been an organizer?"

He sighed, "Could you please just say 'thank you, Edward! I really appreciate it!'?"

I stared at him, "No...? I won't. Just the 'thanks, Edward'."

He pouted, "Welcome."

"No... Really, thank you."

We went silent for a while. Is this the time I'll say it?

Edward suddenly moved to the cassette and played a love song. He slowly walked towards me, his hand outstretched.

"Can I have this dance?" he asked.

"You... know I hate dancing..." I whispered hesitantly.

He took my waist, "It's not so bad."

I sighed and wrapped my arms around his neck. He pulled me closer, close enough that no air can pass through our bodies.

"Uhmmm..." I said; don't know where I'll start.

"Yes?" he asked.

"I-I've got..." enough Bella! Okay, here it goes, "Thank you." That sucks!

He chuckled, his breath, next to my ear, "Told you... Prom is not so bad."

"Yeah..." I answered.

He pushed me gently to have a better look at my expression, "Bella...?"

"Huh?"

"What are you thinking?" he asked and we started moving again.

"Uhmm... I've got to tell you something... actually..."

"What is it?" he asked.

I looked down avoiding his stare on me, "I came to prom because I planned to tell you something..."

"What is that something?"

"Well..."

He tilted my face up with his index finger. I found him smiling.

"What is that something, Bella?"

"You already know that something is!"

"No, I don't, that's why I'm asking you."

"No. You already know it so I'm not gonna say it."

"What do I know, Bella?"

"Dang it, Edward! Don't make me tell you how much... I like you! How much it hurts keeping this feeling! You know what? It sucks! Loving you all these years when all I am to you is a sister! And—!"

I didn't finish what I'm saying because he hugged me tightly and whispered something at me.

"I love you, Bella. And I love you so much... I didn't mean to make you feel like my little sister. I guess I made the wrong move on making you feel a lot special. You're special to me and... I can't let you treat me as your bestfriend anymore..." he pushed me gently and I stared wide-eyed at him, "I badly want to be more than that."

I'm speechless and glad and—I can't explain what's happening inside of me that all I can is, "Huh?"

He chuckled and rested his forehead down on mine, "You didn't feel I like you too?"

I shook my head.

He closed his eyes, his mouth forming a grin, "You're so numb."

"Yes. I am."

Well, maybe I'm not the only one who has something to confess tonight. Me, that hate numb people, was a numb myself. The one whom I prayed to love me all these years, turned out to have loved me all along after all.

I guess this is really a night to remember for the both of us.

* * *

**A/N: Okay. This is my first one-shot thing. So I hope it went well. Haha.**

**I hate this. I still can't write a whole length one... I don't have an inspiration I guess. (that sucks)**

**Anyway, I've had my Junior prom last Feb. 18. I actually enjoyed it quite a bit—because it was really hot in there and I wore this huge gown with so many layers (we're not allowed to wear a dress). I didn't have the chance to ask my crush for a dance. (Of course I won't.) but... well... maybe next time. Next time?**

**(enough of my musings) Bye for now!**

**~vampireheiress13~**


End file.
